


The Later Edda: Lokisaga

by bluestalking



Category: Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestalking/pseuds/bluestalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s reaction to this was bad, as he never liked a lie he did not contrive himself.</p><p>(Or, what happens when you rewrite the movie THOR in the style of Old Norse prose in translation. Some things change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Later Edda: Lokisaga

The Later Prose Edda: LOKISAGA, Book one.  
-

1.

There was a son of Odin All-Father whose name was Loki. Loki was a trickster and a liar but where Loki was concerned everyone found it easy to forget that tricks and lies are dangerous. This was because he presented himself well, and in his eyes, the gods of Asgard read great wisdom and great feeling, and also the fear that leads to hesitation. Loki was easy to get on with, so the Asgardians forgot that fear, too, is dangerous.

2.

Between Loki and his brother Thor, Loki was slower to anger and quicker to think than his brother. However, when it came time for the king to name his successor, Thor was named and Loki was passed by. When Thor kneeled before Odin, there were tears in Odin’s eyes. This was assumed by all to be a result of his pride in Thor.

Loki was slow to anger, but he felt the blow of his father’s choice of successor. Often his friends joked that Loki’s eyes were filled pools, and if a man looked for Loki’s lies inside them, he would only find himself. Volstagg had once joked, “Or perhaps you have the weeping eyes of a woman.” Sif took offense to this and said, “Your constant eating is choking your brain. Do not confuse a ‘woman’s eyes’ for weakness, unless you want to get up and face me.” Volstagg did not, and the matter was dropped.

However, at the time when Thor was crowned, Loki had been given the opportunity for thought and also for anger. Then his eyes were not still pools; they instead showed the cold fire of the Frost Giants. The crowds were distracted by Thor’s showmanship and did not see this. Loki did not turn his face to anyone who might look carefully at him.

4.

Heimdall who kept the gate of the Bifrost was a tall man and dark skinned. His eyes flashed gold and his armour shone as the Bifrost shone. All who knew him to be both loyal and honourable. Heimdall was slow to strike and all-seeing, yet no one doubted his worth as a warrior. By the terms of their peace he did not permit Frost Giants to enter Asgard from Jotunheim. For great lengths of time together he stood alone on the rainbow bridge.

5.

Soon several Frost Giants came into the vaults of Asgard. They were after the casket which held their power in it. How they had slipped past Heimdall was a mystery. They seized the two guards who were there and killed them.

Thor picked up his hammer and ran into the vaults, followed by Odin. He swung his hammer and killed several Frost Giants in one blow. Odin called out the guardian of the vaults, which was called Destroyer because that was its only purpose. Destroyer came and breathed fire so intensely hot that the remaining Frost Giants were burnt to dust.

“Laufey has broken peace,” Thor said furiously. “We must have compensation from him.”

“Do not be hasty,” Odin told him. “Many people will die if you are reckless about this.”

“It is not manly to shrink back from him,” Thor said. “He has attacked us in the heart of Asgard.”

Still, Odin would not discuss the matter any further.

6.

Thor for a long time had made his companions the Warriors Three, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. Hogun was a serious man, who always considered his sword before he raised it. Volstagg was known for his great appetite and the length of his beard, and was very stout in battle. Fandral had a winning character, and many people liked him. He was proficient with his weapon. Sif, although a woman, was a great warrior also, and she was among Thor’s companions.

7.

Loki banked his anger and remained in the company of his brother and Sif and the Warriors Three. Several foolish deeds were committed in the first days of Thor’s rule, which was what Loki had predicted.

“I am not satisfied with my father’s silence concerning Jotunheim,” Thor told his companions. “I will seek out Laufey and have words with him.”

“This is not wise,” they told him. Thor reminded them of their strength and their allegiance to one another, and also reminded them that he was their king.

“Although we may be punished for it I would take the road to Jotunheim and receive justice in this matter,” Thor said. At this point his companions agreed. Although Loki was silent, he came along. They took the rainbow road and Heimdall let them pass.

Jotunheim was a barren land since all of its power was confined to the casket in Odin’s vaults.

“The cold here is bitter,” Fandral remarked.

“Be grateful for Laufey’s defeat,” Loki told him. “You might find all the bitterness of the Frost Giants to be more than what you can bear.”

Although they marched for some time among the cliffs, no one was made known to them. At last Thor called, “Even a coward will face an enemy in his own home. Are you less than a coward, Laufey of Jotunheim?”

Laufey then appeared with several other giants from where they had been waiting in the rocks. He said, “I do not need to be brave to face you, Thor Odinsson. Why are you here, breaching our peace?”

Thor said, “To receive our rightful compensation.”

Loki watched Thor’s face and saw what kind of trouble he would cause. Loki said, “We will go now, and forget about compensation.” He was persuasive, and Laufey agreed to let them go, provided they leave quickly and ask for nothing. Loki agreed to this. However, as they walked away, Laufey cracked a joke that injured Thor’s pride, and quick as lightning Thor spun around and swung his hammer. This was as Loki had predicted.

Very quickly a fight began.

The Frost Giants grew blades of ice from their arms, and struck with them and with the touch of their cold hands. Thor’s band struck back furiously, hacking off limbs and beheading giants in rapid succession although they were far outnumbered.

Volstagg was burned by the cold hand of a Frost Giant, and where he was touched his skin turned grey. He advised his companions to avoid hand-to-hand combat. Loki was burned as well, but the skin held its color and did not ache.

One giant thrust his blade at Fandral and skewered him on the end of it. Fandral gasped but did not fall down dead. Sif and Hogun slew the Frost Giant which had speared him, and lifted him free to carry between them.

“There is no reason to stay,” they said. “We will surely all die because our enemies are too many. We will already bring down Odin’s anger.” They ran, and Loki did too. Thor refused to run at first, but the Jotuns had great numbers and long strides. At the Bifrost Bridge Thor and his friends were surrounded.

“We shall die for this after all,” Volstagg remarked. But before they were spitted on the ice-blades of the frost-men, Odin came down the rainbow road with the gleam of Asgard behind him.

“Odin All-father,” Laufey said. “These children have caused great damage here.”

“As you say,” Odin answered. “But they are the actions of children. Please consider that when you ask for compensation.”

Laufey thought, and said, “Very well. I will allow you all to leave, but this is the only time you will trespass on my lands without compensating.”

Odin agreed, and called Heimdall to open Bifrost to them.

8.

Odin and Thor’s company returned to Asgard. Odin said, “Thor, you have committed a great crime. You can’t yet be trusted to rule Asgard. On that count I have made a mistake.” Then he took Mjolnir from Thor and stripped him of his powers.

Thor argued with him, but Odin stood firm. “I am sending you to Midgard,” he said. “You must learn more respect, and to think as carefully as your brother.” Then he cast him down the Bifrost Bridge. Then he whispered a curse over Mjolnir and cast it down as well. Loki watched all this, but he did not speak, although his eyes flickered.

9.

Thor was sent to Midgard as a mortal. Quickly he learned the limits of his strength, although he was still more powerful than any one he met. His hammer Mjolnir had also come to Midgard, but when Thor went to take it back he found that he could not lift it. He no longer had the strength to lift it, and he was not aware of Odin’s curse.

10.

At this time Loki hoped to prove himself worthy of kingship. That was his foremost goal. However, he was also curious about why the touch of the Frost Giant had not burned him. He went to the vaults where all the prizes of Asgard’s wars were kept and put his hands on the casket of the Jotuns’ power. It did not hurt him.

Odin found Loki with the casket in his grip.

“Loki,” said Odin. “What are you doing?”

“Although Volstagg was injured by the touch of a Frost Giant, this does not hurt me,” Loki observed. “Why is that the case?”

“Alas,” Odin said. “This is not a story I had wanted to tell.”

It then came to light that Loki was not a true son of Odin, but the son of Laufey, Jotunheim’s king. This was why he had been passed by for Asgard’s crown.

Loki’s reaction to this was bad, as he never liked a lie he did not contrive himself.

“I see now that you have one son,” Loki said to Odin, “and one prize of war, to keep in your vaults.”

“I have always seen two sons,” Odin told him.

Loki hurled insults at Odin and would not believe him, because he felt slighted from the beginning. Odin became distressed and felt his age, and fell deeply into Odinsleep. This was poorly timed, as in his rage Loki could not be calmed by anyone else. Now that his anger had been awakened, he did not understand the differences between enemy and friend, and was misguided in how to prove himself.

11.

Because Thor was banished and Odin in his sleep, Loki was made king. The Warriors Three went to Odin’s throne room in order to bare their fears that Loki had betrayed Asgard. However, they found Loki seated on the throne.

“Why do you look so startled?” Loki said. “We have always been friends. Surely you can tell me what you would have told Odin.”

Reluctantly they told him, “We wish that you would consider ending Thor’s banishment.”

Loki said, “My first act cannot be to undo the All-father’s decree. Although you are loyal to Thor, you do poor service to Odin by questioning this judgment.” Privately, he also still thought that Thor would cause trouble as a king.

Sif was enraged at this. “You won’t bring Thor back because you’ve usurped him,” she said. “Odin did not mean you to be king.”

Loki’s eyes flashed, but the Warriors Three made it a point to quiet Sif quickly and apologize. They left before matters could grow worse with Loki.

It was clear to all that there was little friendship left between them.

Sif and the Warriors Three made their way out of the city and spoke to Heimdall.

“You wish to bring Thor back from Midgard,” Heimdall observed.

“Yes,” they told him. “Will you stop us?”

“I cannot help you,” Heimdall said. “I am loyal to the king of Asgard. Loki is king, and he has said that Thor will not return.” As he said this, he left his post and began to walk down the path towards the city.

“What does he mean?” Fandral asked his companions. “Where is he going?”

“He means,” Sif told him, “That now is a good time to be hasty.” She hurried Fandral and the Warriors Three down the Bifrost Bridge.

12.

Loki also went to take the Bifrost Bridge to Midgard.

Loki said, “Heimdall, you look unhappy.”

“No,” Heimdall said.

“Will you do what I say?” Loki asked.

“You are the king,” Heimdall answered. “I obey the king.”

“Indeed you do,” Loki answered.

Heimdall’s eyes burned when he passed, but nonetheless the way was opened.

Thor was much fallen when Loki found him, imprisoned and beaten down, but he stood up when he saw Loki.

“Brother!” he said. “I do not think you are supposed to see me here.” Despite his words, Loki saw that he was glad. Thor’s gladness made Loki more angry rather than less. He did not want Thor be so happy with him, Thor who was shown every favor and understood nothing. Loki hardened his heart and showed only sorrow when he spoke.

“I am sorry I have to come here with such poor news. Our father is dead,” Loki said. “These recent troubling events have overwhelmed his spirit.”

Thor became instantly serious. He sat down in anguish and waited for Loki to continue.

“I have argued that it is not your fault,” Loki told him. “However, your reputation at home is not good. Although I have pleaded for you, our mother has proclaimed that your banishment will never end. You are not to be let back into Asgard.”

Loki said all this quietly, as though it hurt him to say. Thor believed what he said and was stricken. Before he could say anything, Loki took his leave. What Thor said next might have served as Loki’s conscience, and that was a conscience Loki preferred to do without.

13.

Loki also paid a visit to Laufey.

“It is not smart of you to come here,” Laufey said. “Things are tenuous enough as it is.”

“I’m not here as an enemy,” Loki told him.

Naturally Laufey asked, “What do you mean by that?”

“You know my abilities were questioned, and the All-father made Thor king before me,” Loki said.

“Yes. But you are king now, so what could you still want?” Laufey asked.

“I did not agree with the All-father’s judgment,” Loki said. “I should have been given the title of king from the beginning. I want to pay them back for this.”

“What have your hurt feelings to do with me?” Laufey laughed.

“Didn’t someone let you into Asgard before, to take the casket with your powers in it from the All-father’s vault?” Loki asked.

Laufey raised his eyebrow. “If a prince of Asgard is the spy, I have even less reason to trust him than before. But very well. Tell me why you are here.”

“I will let you into Asgard,” Loki said. “I will bring you to where the All-father sleeps, and you can kill him yourself.”

“Now that does catch my interest,” Laufey said. “But I would like to know a good reason why.”

“You know something about pride,” Loki persuaded him. “Is it so surprising I want revenge?”

“Perhaps not,” Laufey admitted.

“When I return to Asgard I will open the gate for you,” Loki promised. “Gather your men and we will go now.”

“I will do that,” Laufey said, and Loki left him. Laufey soon followed behind.

14.

Loki returned to Asgard and met eyes with Heimdall the gate-keeper. The roar of the gate raged behind them, and the war-sounds of the frost-men clamoured through it.

“You will let the Jotuns war in Asgard?” Heimdall asked.

“Yes,” Loki told him. Anyone who knew Loki should have suspected that this was a lie; but Heimdall trusted Loki to do wrong, if he did not trust him in anything else.

“Then you are not king, and I do not obey you,” Heimdall said, and swung his sword. The first of the Frost Giants came up the Bifrost Bridge and Heimdall struck at them, severing one at the legs and another across the chest, killing them both. Then Loki struck back. Ice flowed where he struck. Heimdall was bound by it, and the Bifrost was forced open between Asgard and Jotunheim.

“You do not have to do anything,” Loki said to Heimdall, and then turned away. He went into Odin’s vaults and unchained Destroyer.

“Go to Midgard,” Loki said, “and lay waste to everything you see. Make especially sure to kill Thor and the warriors with him.”

There was no sense in this, because the people of Midgard had done him no wrongs. But Loki strayed farther from sense the longer he felt his power and his anger with no one to calm him down. Up until now, Loki had spoken cleverly and bided his time. He had always used the strength of others to carry out his plots. Now, however, there was no one to topple who was stronger than himself, and his answers were sounded with fire and the sword. They flew hotter and sharper with every blow, until Loki lost his sense. This was not very good, but there was nothing to be done.

Laufey came up the bridge in his own time, since he was now sure that killing his old enemy would be a simple matter and he could enjoy it.

15.

Loki paid attention to what happened in Midgard.

Destroyer laid waste to a number of houses, burning alive those who were inside. Thor’s companions flew at him furiously and dealt him many blows. Sif leapt up and thrust her halberd through his throat. He fell forward, and Sif shouted in victory. However, Destroyer had not been still a minute before he woke, and twisted his head around to burn Sif where she crouched on his back.

It became clear that Thor’s friends could not defeat Destroyer. Thor came forward, and said to Loki through him, “I regret my wrongs, brother, whatever they are. If you cannot forgive me, please kill me, but do not take your anger out on Midgard. It is weak and has done you no harm.”

Loki’s eyes burned when he heard Thor address him this way. He called Destroyer to strike, and with one blow Destroyer laid Thor low. He would have killed him, too, except for Odin’s curse; Mjolnir, Thor’s hammer, returned to Thor, and brought his powers with it. Thor stood, and leapt forward. With one powerful blow he put out the fire in Destroyer’s heart. It fell with no more life in it.

“Alas, my brother,” Thor said. “I had never feared this from you.” Loki turned away and did not hear any more.

“I see the prodigal now thinks he knows better than anyone,” Loki said. “He’s had quick lessons in virtue, I suppose. I will have to hurry, in case he finds a way onto the Bifrost after all.”

Even now Loki’s hands were steady, but no one seeing him observed that he was like himself.

Loki went to the chamber where Odin slept, with Frigga at his side. By now Laufey had entered the chamber, and Frigga lay on the ground where Laufey had thrown her and the sword she carried.

“Loki, my son,” Frigga said.

Laufey laughed, blade at the All-father’s throat. He said, “Who do you think let Jotuns into Asgard, stupid woman? Was it your dying husband wishing for death, a warrior, a faceless guard? Or was it this ‘son’? There is your traitor, you can see it in his face.”

Loki said coldly, “I may have betrayed my father, but I have not betrayed Odin.”

Loki threw his spear and pierced Laufey with a well-aimed blow. Laufey was surprised, but had no time to utter before he fell over dead.

“Now I have killed Laufey,” Loki said. “I hope when I have done the same for all of Jotunheim, and rid Asgard of its greatest threat, the All-father will see I am a worthy son.”

“This is foolish and evil, and will not do you credit,” said Odin’s wife Frigga.

Loki did not listen, but instead strode away to make good on his promises.

16.

Loki met Thor on the bridge.

“Brother,” Thor said, “what are you thinking? What have you been doing while I was gone? Aren’t you the son who understands patience and treats Asgard with care?”

“I am no brother to you,” Loki said, and cast his power toward Jotunheim.

“Loki,” Thor said urgently. “You mustn’t thoughtlessly destroy in this way. You must not topple Jotunheim. Only evil can come of this—sure such an action will certainly lead to your death.”

“I did not think I would be chided about discretion by you,” Loki said, “I have thought, and this is how I care for my kingdom—I rid her of her enemies.”

Seeing that Loki was serious, Thor rushed at him and knocked him down. Loki tried to stand, and Thor laid his hammer across his chest so that he couldn’t move.

“Hold on, little brother,” Thor said. “I can see you are angry. I don’t know why you have turned from mischief to vengeance. I will know this later. But for now, you will hold, and I will stop the damage you are causing.”

Thor took back Mjolnir, and began to hammer at the Bifrost itself. Blow by blow the bridge cracked. Loki wailed because his plans were all ruined and he did not know what he had left for himself.

The Bifrost crumbled with a great shudder, so great that even Thor and Loki were shaken off their feet. They tumbled to the fresh-made edge, and when the quake had ended they hung from the precipice.

“Don’t slip,” Thor advised, “because if you do, I will have to drag you back from death to learn what’s gone wrong with you.”

“That serves no purpose,” Loki said. He would have let go then, except that Odin appeared at the bridge’s end, returned to his power by the Odinsleep.

“This is not a fit ending for either of my sons,” Odin said, taking Thor’s arm.

“You know there is only one son here,” Loki said. Both Odin and Thor gave him mind.

“I have told you otherwise,” Odin said.

“But I know the truth,” Loki answered.

For a moment Loki’s eyes were clear, and Thor and Odin both saw into their depths. Then quickly Odin reached out and grabbed ahold of Loki’s arm, just as he would have slipped into the open space between the worlds. Odin hoisted both his sons up on the bridge, his new strength burning in him.

He said to Loki, “What do you know about truth? You’ve always been a liar. I know the truth, and you should trust what I tell you.”

To Thor he said, “You do well to save your brother in the one moment he is as reckless as you.”

Thor ducked his head.

“Come, let’s make repairs,” Odin said. He turned to home with his hand on Loki’s shoulder.  
Thor stood on Loki’s other side. For once Loki was silent. Although he was not fully satisfied, the rage that had burned in him was staunched. He relented, and returned to the house between them.


End file.
